


A Second Chance

by Achilles1011



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles1011/pseuds/Achilles1011
Summary: On Christmas Eve Rose Tyler is reunited with someone she never though she would see again and given a chance to rewrite her and the Doctor future.





	A Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely speculative given that we know next to nothing about Thirteen
> 
> Warning: Depiction of injured character

The world spins and Rose’s chest aches as the tearing feeling of traveling through the void faded and she tumbles into a new world. She takes one shaking step and then another on the snow-covered ground before she staggers, lightheaded and dizzy as her hand pressed against the wound on her chest as her feet finally gave away. The blacks, whites, greys, and browns blend together into a mess with the more distant reds, greens, blues, and yellows and the faint sounds of all too familiar sounds of carols and laughter blur together as she falls to the ground.  

 

Rose wanted to smile, her body exhausted and heart aching as a feeling of rightness she couldn’t described coursed through her and settled into her bones, and in that moment, she knew she had found her universe again. All of the time and tears, energy and effort spent learning more then she had thought possible and seeing things she never thought she would see, traveling through time and space, leaping from one parallel world to the next and she had finally found home only to die before she could find the one person she was searching for.

 

She gasps, and coughs once, struggling to breath in the cold night air. Her chest aches and her lungs screams, it was getting harder to breath, and she couldn’t feel her hands anymore. Was this it? Was she really going to let it end here when she was so close? _No_ , she resolved she wasn’t about to let herself die, not when she was so close to finding him again. Rose forced her eyes open as she fumbled, trying to find the dimension cannon, if she could just get it out of her pocket…

 

But even as she tried to work the zip on her jacket pocket with fingers heavy and numb from cold she knew she wouldn’t be able get it out. Her breath rattles in her chest as she gasps and coughs again, her heart pounding in her ears as the head swims and her chest burns.

 

“This it then? I come all this way just to die?” she asks herself, her chest aching as she spoke the words with lungs burning and the lightheaded feeling getting worse. She closed her eyes as if she could block out the nauseating blur of colours.

 

“No I have to find ‘im…” Rose mumbles to herself but the words sound faint and distant, echoing silently through the night. The pounding in her ears gets worse as a different ache, one that feels familiar screams in her chest for a moment before it’s replaced by a sharp, shooting pain as she forces herself to breathe out trying to gather her voice to call out.

 

But when she tries little more than a whistle came out, she could see blackness beginning to creep in at the edges of her vision as her head grew lighter and her body begins to grow more and more distant. She could almost swear she hears the crunching sound of footsteps passing in the snow, but she readies herself to try and scream when she hears something.

 

“Hello? Someone there?” a voice calls out. It sounds almost like her first Doctor, low, warm, and crisp with a strong Northern accent. But the voice wasn’t quite right it was too high, the accent just a bit off, but just as warm.

 

She tries to scream, to call-out to the voice to give the person who sounds like her first Doctor an answer but when she opens her mouth all she can do is cough as her chest aches.  

 

“Rose…” the voice that sounds like her first Doctor breathes out, closer this time, her name little more than a whisper. The way the woman says her name sounds almost rusty. It sounds almost like her name hadn’t been said in a very long time but the way she said it sounds so much like the way her second Doctor had said it when they said goodbye but choked with something she couldn’t quite place. The familiarity makes Rose want to trust her.

 

“Oh blimey… hang on. I’ll… no don’t think I can anymore…” the woman mumbles. Her eyes open again only to be met with a spinning world of black and white blurring together with gold. She groans as she closes them again.

 

“Rose can you stand if I help you?” the woman asks her sounding more urgent, more like her first Doctor.  

 

All Rose could do was open her eyes blearily and try to nod her head something telling her that the woman would be able to help her.

 

The woman looks at her, and for a second Rose could have sworn she saw a sad smile tugging at her lips, but the world begins to spin again and she struggles to keep her eyes open as warm hands wrapped themselves around her body and begin to help her up. Struggling even as the woman takes far more of her weight then she should have been able to Rose gasps as she tries to catch her breath the world spinning and the ache in her chest worsening from trying to stand.

 

“Rose can you walk?”

 

She struggles for a moment to understand what the woman had said, the words murky and her head feeling like it was full of cotton. It takes her a second but eventually she nods her head.  

 

The woman says something else but she couldn’t hear the words that were spoken to her. All she could do was try and nod her head again as she felt the stranger begin to move forward. Rose gasps out in pain as another wave of dizziness washes over her and the feeling of being separated from her body worsens but somehow she forces her legs to work letting the stranger take most her weight. It feels like an eternity and a second of walking, one foot in front of another before she feels the stranger’s body shifting and the pressure on her waist ease for a moment as she hears a single sharp sound before she is urged to take more steps forward.

 

Rose hears the woman mumble something as she continues forward each step she takes feeling like her legs of made of lead. As she feels some of the chill begin to fall away she feels something prodding at her and a familiar tickle at the back of her mind so much like the Tardis’ attempts to say hello from so long ago. When she open her eyes all she can see is a kaleidoscope of colour edged by a spinning void of darkness, causing her to stumble and the woman’s grip on her waist and the hand holding her arm over the stranger’s shoulder tighten.

 

Rose takes one last step before she feels her legs give out for good causing her to lean heavily against the stranger her head swimming and her vision begins to fade. She hears what sounded like an angry shout as her eyes close and she feels herself being shifted onto some kind of solid surface.

 

Rose forces her eyes open one last time, trying to figure out where she is as she is gently lain down on something hard, when her vision spinning world stills for a moment and focuses on warm amber eyes. Eyes that looked so new and yet so familiar looked into hers. They weren’t the icy blue of her first Doctor, or the warm eyes of her second but they looked so familiar, old and aching, filled with the same pain and sorrow and loss but these were also so much older.

 

She knew those eyes, that voice the feeling she had. It was all too familiar.

 

 “Doctor?” she whispers as her eyes slide shut and the darkness overtakes her.


End file.
